1. Field of the Invention
Meditation is the practice of mindfully observing one's thoughts, emotions, and the physical body. Most often meditation is practiced while sitting with the legs crossed and maintaining a straight spine.
Practitioners often complain about discomfort felt when sitting in the aforementioned posture, however this posture is the most conducive to meditation. Some practitioners argue this posture prevents one from obtaining a deep and mindful practice due to physical distraction and frustration.
The goal of meditation is to move beyond the attachment to thought and simple observation of the mind. Practitioners find difficulty in achieving such states of awareness when the physical body feels taxed. The mind becomes attached to the physical pain and therefore cannot move to simple observation of the experience and associated emotions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many known meditation aids unfortunately are rigid, hard and/or stationary. Thus, many are only useful when practicing in a designated location (IE the user's home or sanctuary,) as they do not readily travel or are cumbersome.
In addition, these aids are useful for sitting in only one or two position. Such are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,628,455 and 3,890,004. In operation, the prior art requires a stable surface and does not transport easily. Other apparatus's such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,590,974 B2 and 4,394,049 are comprised of rigid materials and thus can be used in only one position. The present invention is compact, soft and flexible in nature.
Many known portable back support apparatus's exist, however are complex or tangle easily. Such are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,184 and 5,001,791. In operation, the prior art is complex to figure out and the straps tangle easily.
There remains a need for a soft, flexible and easy to use portable back support.